1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to displaying an image according to a data format of a received program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art display apparatus receives a broadcasting signal transmitted from a broadcasting station to display viewable images. As digital broadcasting has started in the related art, it is possible to receive a data broadcasting channel among channels of broadcasting signals. The data broadcasting channel is a channel to display images by data instead of a video signal, and displays images about how to use an application, channel information, weather information, etc., which are in the broadcasting signals.
The data broadcasting channel includes a related art data format such as Advanced Common Application Platform (ACAP), Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP), Multimedia and Hypermedia information coding Experts Group (MHEG), Multimedia Home Platform (MHP), etc. The display apparatus extracts data from the received broadcasting signals and displays only a broadcasting signal of a data format matched with a predetermined data format.
However, if the data format of the received data broadcasting is not matched with an available data format which the display apparatus can process, nothing is displayed. Thus, a user who does not have information on the data format may be confused.